One Hundred Hearts
by AuthorFail
Summary: WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge. One-shots centered around Aqua and other characters from Birth by Sleep.
1. Beginning

Join me as I attempt WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge, and try to actual finish something I start. 100 words for each theme in 10 minutes. In all of these stories Aqua will be included in some way.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Aqua summoned the keyblade to her hand for about the hundredth time this hour, each time wondering if this was going to be the last time it would return. A keyblade, she'd been confused the first time she'd heard of it, not sure what to make of the odd word.

Her world had become flooded with new things. She smiled at the thought of one in particular, a boy who had introduced himself as Terra. Her sapphire eyes returned to the keyblade, excitement stirring in her chest. This keyblade was a symbol of the beginning of many things to come.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Dream

Here's the second one. All I could think of when I saw dream was Inception, it was really distracting.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

The sleeping girl's lips curved into a delicate smile. Weeks had passed since Aqua had smiled in a way like this during waking hours, but every night it returned without fail.

The same dream brought the smile every evening. He'd wrap his arms around her, strong and secure, and whisper those three unforgettable words, "I love you."

As real as it felt, the warmth or his body, or the tickle of his breath, it was only a dream. It would come to an end and fade along with her carefree smile, for this was something Aqua knew would never be.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated!


	3. Wave

You could probably figure this out, but this one's set in Destiny Islands. I had trouble getting this to fit into 100 words, but it worked out in the end.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

This world was so different from the others; untouched by darkness and the Unversed. It was a place where you could just drift away.

Aqua didn't know how long she'd been standing there, simply watching wave after wave crash upon the shore. It wasn't until the sky had begun to turn a warm pinkish hue that she realized how time had flown.

Just before leaving she turned to watch the waves smooth her footprints, a smile on her lips. Next time she returned here there would be not one, but three sets of footprints for the waves to wash away.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I feel like this would be a really pretty picture, you know if I could draw. Ha. Thanks for reading!


	4. Reflection

Sorry, it took me so long to get this one up. Everytime I told myself I was going to write this it just didn't happen.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Aqua let her feet dangle aimlessly off the sloping trunk of the Paopu tree. Sora and Riku. They were so much like Terra and Ven; she couldn't pull herself away from that fact. The second of the two was even a keyblade wielder.

Those boys were so full of life and happiness. The last thing she wanted to see was the reflection of her life in theirs. A keyblade could rip a friendship apart. Aqua frowned as her thoughts turned to Terra and Ven. Sometimes the power that came with a keyblade was more of a burden than a gift.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading!


	5. Pure

This isn't Valentine's Day themed, but Happy Valentine's Day!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

It was too quiet. Terra had been in the kitchen all day, doing who knows what. It was way too suspicious.

It wouldn't hurt if she just took a little peek, would it?

As quietly as possible she poked her head into the room. The brunette was covered in flour from head to toe, and frowning down in disappointment at a little lopsided cake, the words, "Happy Birthday Aqua." written in icing across the top.

"Aqua, I-" Terra began.

She hushed him with a finger to his lips. An unexpected look of pure happiness spread across her face. "It's beautiful."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for reading.


	6. Alone

This is set in the keyblade graveyard. This prompt was inspired by Alacquiene's amazing Vanitas/Aqua story Escape, which you should all go read.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Vanitas watched Aqua through the dark glass of his mask. It served its purpose well; hiding his emotions from her was easy with its aid. Her emotions were so clearly evident on her face. Hurt, anger, hate, half of which he was sure was directed at him.

It was so infuriating when Aqua focused that scowl on him. If he could get her alone for just a minute, then she would see he wasn't the monster she thought he was, or maybe he was. It didn't matter he just wanted her alone where she could see what he really was.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank you so much for reading.


	7. Spread Your Wings

I liked writing this one it was fun. By the way thanks to everyone reading this and those people who reviewed, it means a lot. The next one is going to be Zack/Aqua.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"You're so lucky." Ventus said, pouting slightly.

"What do you mean?"

He plucked a blade of grass and rolled it absentmindedly between his fingers. "You can just spread your wings and go anywhere you want. The master keeps me stuck here, he hates me." Ventus kept his eyes down, but Aqua could feel the pain in his voice.

"Ven." She pulled his chin up so his eyes met hers "The master loves you, and I would happily give up my wings to spend more time with you."

Ventus's voice returned to its usual cheerful tone. "Really?"

Aqua nodded. "Really. Really."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for reading.


	8. Paint

I like Zack/Aqua. I wish there had been more of it in the game.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"Hey Aqua!" Aqua turned to see the familiar black spiked hair of Zack as he ran toward her.

"What is it Zack?" She asked confused as to why he was running like a pack of unversed were after him.

In between breaths he managed to say, "I wanna show you something before you leave."

* * *

Aqua stared in disbelief up at the huge letters written in red paint. They read "Aqua is number one!"

"Just wanted to make sure everyone knew."

"I can't believe you'd do this for me." Aqua said still amazed.

Zack smiled brightly. "I'd do anything for you."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for reading.


	9. Almost

Writing Ven is probably my favorite of all the Kingdom Hearts characters. He makes me smile.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"Is it any different from yesterday?" Ventus asked hopefully. Terra finished marking his height and they both stepped back to inspect the lines on the wall.

"Well, almost."

Ventus groaned, falling face first into a pillow.

Terra flopped down at the foot of the bed. "Why do you care so much about your height all of a sudden?"

Ventus lifted his head from the pillow. "Cause Aqua will never date a guy shorter than her." Terra laughed, earning a glare from Ventus. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Terra said still smiling.

"You'll see." Ventus mumbled, "I just have to grow taller first."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for reading.


	10. Shine

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Terra's keyblade flew from his hand and skidded across the ground.

Ventus gaped at the now weaponless Terra. "I won?"

Terra nodded also looking surprised. "I never thought it would happen, but you finally beat me."

A bright grin appeared on the younger boy's face. "Aqua, I won!"

Aqua nodded, smiling. "Good job, Ven!"

"I've gotta go tell master, he'll never believe this!" Ventus yelled over his shoulder as he ran to find the master.

As soon as youngest apprentice was out of earshot Aqua asked, "You let him win didn't you?"

Terra shrugged innocently. "Everyone needs time to shine."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for reading!


	11. Blood

I didn't forget about this I swear, I was just a little sidetracked.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Blood slithered down her side, landing in crimson spots upon the dry earth. One hand gripped the blade of his keyblade. The sharp metal bit into her fingers. For a moment Aqua thought she saw something through the dark filter of his helmet, a faint shimmer of gold. She tried not to look down to the massive wound; a keyblade thrust through her stomach. Seeing it would only make the situation more real. It would sap her strength, and right now she needed it.

"I won't die so easily." She whispered thrusting her own keyblade forward, aiming for his heart.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
